


draw me a map

by philippine



Series: ups and downs [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Finally, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Last part (for now) of the Ups and Downs series.





	1. shiver

**Author's Note:**

> thank TrueMaverick for the review

They had talked all day long, about the child, about their hopes for their future, about their past. Every time they thought about something, they talked about it, without worrying. Lena finally saw what complete trust meant. She trusted Kara before, but she had kept a place in her mind, where she dealt with things she wasn’t ready to share. Now, in Kara’s arms, she could feel this place becoming useless, there was nothing she wanted to hide from Kara.

 

 

They sat on the couch in front of a fire they had made, Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest and they toyed with their intertwined fingers while talking. They exchanged kisses every once in a while and had grown silent, simply enjoying to be together.

 

 

“I need to go back to town” Kara reluctantly said.

 

 

“Stay tonight with me and we can go back in the morning?” Lena replied pleadingly, she didn’t want them to be separated once more.

 

 

“I can’t stay off grid for so long, I’m sorry”

 

 

“Maybe you could call Alex with my phone and check with her” Lena had straightened on the couch without letting go of Kara’s hands.

 

 

“Maybe,” Kara thought out loud.

 

 

“Go call her, in the meantime, I will take a shower.” Lena stood up, gave her phone to Kara and headed to the bathroom in her room.

 

 

Kara watched Lena leave in awe. It was beyond her understanding how a woman like Lena could love her. She shook her head and typed Alex’s number.

 

 

“Danvers” Alex replied in her professional voice, not recognizing the incoming ID.

 

 

“Alex, it’s me” Kara began but was quickly cut.

 

 

“God, Kara, how are you? Where are you? I was so fucking worried!” Alex rushed.

 

 

“Yes, sorry, I’m with Lena, we sorted out things.” Kara tried to reassure her sister without telling her too much, she didn’t want to slip up over the phone.

 

 

“I tried to call you all day long, but I was sent straight to your voicemail”

 

 

“I know, I’m in the middle of nowhere here” Kara chuckled, feeling bad for Alex's worries.

 

 

“When did you come back?” Alex asked, more calmly now she knew that her sister was fine.

 

 

“Actually it’s why I am calling. Do you think you could do without me until tomorrow morning?” Kara asked sheepishly, she didn’t like being far away from National City, she was afraid something would happen during her absence. She heard her sister sigh.

 

 

“Ok, but keep this phone near you just in case”

 

 

“Thank you, Alex, see you tomorrow, good night, I love you,” Kara said joyfully, she couldn’t wait to share the good news with Lena.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me, I want you to tell me everything over a sister night, enjoy your night kids” Alex hang up, smiling at her sister's dorkiness, and saved the number under ‘Lena’s secret phone’.

 

 

Kara stared at the phone, not sure how to interpret Alex’s last words. She looked around her and decided she could use a shower too, she didn’t want to wait for Lena helplessly on the couch, she’d rather use her time to go through her nightly routine. It wasn’t late per se but she hadn’t slept last night. She had spotted another bathroom upstairs, she headed there.

 

 

Kara stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel. She acknowledged the fact that once again she forgot to prepare spare clothes. She walked toward the master bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

 

 

“Lena” she called.

 

 

“Come in” Lena replied in a normal voice, Kara wouldn’t have heard without her heightened senses. She walked in and stopped dead in tracks at the sight of Lena coming out of the bathroom only wearing a robe loosely hanging around her form and barely hiding the skin underneath.

 

 

Lena roamed her eyes along Kara’s body, the towel didn’t leave too much to Lena’s imagination. They stared unbashful at each other without a word.

 

 

Then Kara began to close the distance between them slowly. When she reached Lena, she rested one hand on the dark-haired woman’s hips to steady her and ran the fingertips of the other from her neck down following the neckline of the robe. Lena sighed and closed the remaining distance between them, kissing Kara’s lips. Lena rested one hand one Kara’s bare shoulder and wrapped her other arm around the blonde’s waist, pulling her even closer.

 

 

At first, their hands stayed still, they only expressed their desire through their kiss. But when Lena needed air and broke their lips apart, Kara began to kiss her neck, eliciting moans from the dark-haired woman. And Lena began to wander her fingers across the exposed skin of Kara’s shoulder and back, making the blonde shiver. Lena smirked at the thought of the effect she had on Kara, but the heroine wiped the smug look off of Lena’s face when she bit lightly on her collarbone. Lena took a sharp intake of air, and sank on Kara’s supportive hand on her hips, feeling her knees slowly giving up under her.

 

 

Kara felt Lena lean on her more heavily with each passing second, she slipped her hands under her thighs and carried her on her hips. Lena was at first startled by the change, then wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist and tightened her arms around Kara’s shoulders, kissing her once again.

 

 

Their new position made Lena’s robe open wider, revealing more skin to Kara’s delight. Lena began to rub herself against the towel covering Kara and moaned in the blonde’s mouth. Kara pressed Lena’s back against the first wall she could find, and began to slide her robe from her shoulder, then she stopped before revealing Lena’s breast.

 

 

“You are sure about this?” she whispered against the dark-haired woman’s lips.

 

 

“God, yes, I can’t wait anymore” Lena pleaded.

 

 

Kara resumed undressing her from her useless robe and kissed the newly exposed skin. Lena slid one of her hands in the blonde hair and grabbed it, pulling on it to detached Kara’s mouth from her shoulder. When they locked eyes, Kara explored Lena’s body with her free hand making the other woman whimpered.

 

 

“Take me to bed… please” Lena whimpered, desperate to touch Kara as well, but in this position, she was at Kara’s mercy. They definitely should revisit this later but for now, she wanted to discover the blonde's body. Kara walked them to the bed and carefully laid Lena onto it. She kneeled between the woman’s legs and discarded her towel somewhere in the room.

 

 

Lena took her time to eye the perfect body of her lover. It was even more toned than she suspected. When she couldn’t wait anymore, she sat up and slid a hand behind Kara’s neck pulling her down with her, and kissed her. She wandered her hands on Kara’s sides and gripped the woman’s hips, when Kara bit her lower lips lightly. Lena arched her back until her naked body met the blondes. The feeling of her erected nipples meeting Kara’s made her moan.

 

 

Kara leaned her weight on one of her elbows to free her other hand and continued to explore the dark-haired woman’s body. She memorized every reaction she obtained from the other woman, storing it for future reference.

 

 

“Rao you are beautiful” Kara whispered when she detached her lips from Lena’s and began to kiss her neck, she alternated between kisses and light bites. She felt one of Lena’s legs slide between her until Lena’s tight muscles met the apex between hers. She sighed and rubbed herself unconsciously, feeling her wetness being smeared on Lena.

 

 

The dark-haired woman smirked, proud of the effect she had on Kara. She tried to pull Kara closer but the blonde resisted, and there was nothing she could do against Kara’s strength, it sent a spike of arousal straight between her legs, knowing all the power the heroine held but she was there with Lena, she wanted her as much as Lena wanted her back.

 

 

Kara caressed Lena’s breasts, moving from one to the other, affording them equal attention. Then she travelled her mouth down and kissed one of Lena’s nipples, pinching the other lightly. She kept her touch light, afraid to hurt Lena in some way.

 

 

Lena slid one hand in the blonde’s hair, encouraging her to continue and maintaining her in place. Her other hand went to her ass to accompanied her movements against her tightness.

 

 

Kara moved to Lena’s other nipple and slid her hand down, cupping Lena’s cunt, she had planned on taking things slow, but now they were there she couldn’t find it in her to slow down, she wanted to see Lena come, she wanted to pleasure her as many times as she could take it. She never felt such a strong desire in her life.

 

 

“You are so wet” Kara exclaimed barely lifting her mouth from Lena’s nipple, when she ran one finger along Lena’s folds, gathering wetness, before circling the woman’s clit, making her arch underneath her.

 

 

Lena couldn’t focus on anything other than the sensation of Kara’s mouth and finger on her. She wanted it to last forever but at the same time she wanted more, she wanted to be filled by Kara, she wanted to find release, nothing else existed for her outside of them both naked in her bed.

 

 

Kara lifted her head and watched Lena, eyes closed, biting her lower lip to hold back all the contented noise trapped in the back of her throat. Kara quickened her moves, mesmerized by the beauty under her. The blonde traveled her mouth up to Lena’s neck, then kissing her jaw and finally biting her earlobe.

 

 

“What do you want?” she whispered.

 

 

“You” Lena whimpered, releasing her lip from between her teeth.

 

 

“You already have me” Kara replied, continuing to bite Lena’s ear lightly. “I’m all yours”. The statement and Kara’s actions made Lena’s shiver. Kara rested her body against Lena’s trapping her arm between them. She kissed Lena’s lips, then slid her tongue into Lena’s mouth exploring it and making the dark-haired woman gasp.

 

 

“What do you want?” Kara repeated when they parted, not moving too far away, they lips brushing while she spoke.

 

 

“I… I want you… inside… please” Lena panted, it was hard to focus on anything with Kara so close. The blonde moved slightly, just enough to free her arm and moved where Lena wanted her. She teased Lena’s entrance with one finger before sliding in.

 

 

“Yeesssss” Lena exhaled. Kara began to move in and out slowly.

 

 

“More…. Please…. I want more” the dark-haired woman panted between her breaths. The blonde added a second finger, resuming her agonizingly slow pace.

 

 

“harder” Lena pleaded, there was something erotic in the way Kara waited for her to guide her actions, she suspected the blonde enjoyed it as much as her, judging by how wet her thigh had become between Kara’s legs. Kara obliged and upped her pace, she rested her head in Lena’s neck, focused on her hand only. The blonde didn’t wait for Lena guidance and added a third finger, then after some moves in and out she changed the angle of her fingers to hit Lena’s G-spot, by then it didn’t take long for Lena to become rigid under Kara, all her muscles tense when she was hit by one of the longest orgasms she had ever experienced. Then she fell back on the bed, unable to move her limbs.

 

 

Kara settled beside her, stroking her hair away from her face and watching her smiling. She waited for Lena's breathing to settle down.

 

 

“God that was… that was…” Lena was unable to find a matching word for what she experienced, Kara just smiled. “Give me a minute and I will take care of you” Lena added.

 

 

“You don’t have to, we have all the time, you should rest” Kara replied still caressing Lena’s body.

 

 

“But I want to” Lena pouted before rolling on top of Kara and kissing her lips.


	2. prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank TrueMaverick for the review

Lena gathered all the strength she could muster to roll on top of Kara, thinking it would be hard to move a Kryptonian, but surprisingly, Kara let her. And she found herself on top of the goddess quicker than she expected, she steadied herself, resting her hand the abs of steel underneath her. She silently thanked all the Gods she didn’t believe in for how lucky she was. She kissed quickly Kara before straightening back up.

 

 

 

Lena bit her lower lip and roamed her eyes along Kara’s torso. They have waited for so long to do this that Lena didn’t know where she wanted to begin. She had fantasized about it so many times when she was alone, even before she disclosed her feelings to the blonde. Now she was there straddling Kara’s hips she was pondering what she should do. The fresh memories of Kara’s hands and lips on her aroused her and she began to grind against the blonde’s pelvis.

 

 

 

Kara was on her back with her hands under her head, watching her lover on top of her, when Lena began to move, she closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling. She met Lena’s thrusts with her own and felt Lena’s hands moving up, cupping her breasts. The blonde sighed.

 

 

 

Lena pinched Kara’s nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, rolling them and pulling them lightly. She enjoyed the way the blonde accelerated her hip movements.

 

 

 

When Kara couldn’t wait any longer, she brought one hand to the dark-haired woman's hip and slid the other between her lover’s legs. Lena grabbed her wrist and stopped her, then grabbed the blonde’s other wrist and pushed them above Kara’s head. She bent over her, pinning her hands against the mattress with one hand and kissed Kara.

 

 

 

“Let me take care of you” She whispered against the blonde’s cheek, fully aware that if Kara wanted she could free her hands easily. Lena wandered her hands along the blonde’s arms, then on her chest grazing her nipples before resting her hands on each side of Kara’s waist. Then she kissed her way down, visiting every inch of skin available with her mouth.

 

 

 

Kara tried to stay still under Lena’s ministrations, but she couldn’t prevent her muscles from tensing which made Lena smirk. Finally, the dark-haired woman settled between Kara’s legs, she used her hands to spread her thighs further and ran her tongue along the blonde’s folds once. Kara arched her back in response. Lena did it again and again until Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

 

 

 

“Lena, please” she whimpered.

 

 

 

“What do you want?” Lena smirked, proud of using what Kara did to her earlier against the blonde. But Kara didn’t respond, instead, she used one hand to guide Lena’s head where she wanted her. Kara grabbed Lena’s hair and maintained her in place.

 

 

Lena sighed against Kara’s clit, feeling her lover’s strength, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked on it first before resting her tongue flat against it. She didn’t move and tested the blonde patience. Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hair, and the dark-haired woman began to circle her clit with her tongue without stopping this time until she felt Kara’s hips moving messily against her mouth.

 

 

Then she brought her mouth to Kara’s entrance, she teased it quickly before thrusting her tongue inside, as far as she could. The blonde began to move against her once again, fucking herself on Lena’s face.

 

 

 

When the dark-haired woman felt that the blonde wouldn’t last long, she gathered wetness with her thumb and forefinger and brought them around Kara’s clit, making it rolled between her fingers.

 

 

 

The blonde body tensed, almost vibrating with her orgasm, and Lena accompanied her through it, before kissing her way up on top of Kara’s body. She rested her head on Kara’s chest, the blonde wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist to keep her there and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep like that, against each other.

 

 

 

Lena was the first to wake up with the sun. It was still early, she was still on top of Kara, securely held by the kryptonian, she wasn’t sure she could leave even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to, she had never felt safer than right there. She closed her eyes and basked in Kara’s warm. Too soon they would have to go back in town, but for now, she wanted to stay in their cocoon.

 

 

 

Kara stirred under her and blinked a few times before smiling widely.

 

 

 

“Hey there,” she whispered, her voice rasped.

 

 

 

“Good morning” Lena replied before she kissed Kara’s chest and nuzzled there. But all too soon reality caught up with them and Lena stood quickly making her way toward the bathroom. She was kneeled in front of the toilet bowl waiting for the sickness to pass when Kara tentatively knocked on the bathroom door.

 

 

 

“Lee, are you ok?” She asked before joining the woman on the floor, she tied Lena’s hair in a loose ponytail and began to draw patterns on her back with her hand. The dark-haired woman huffed in annoyance.

 

 

 

“I can’t wait for it to pass,” Lena said, her throat was raw. Kara stood up and looked for a glass of water and handed it to Lena.

 

 

 

“Can I do anything to help?” Kara asked, she was at a loss, her first thoughts went to Alex and Eliza, maybe she could call them and ask but then she remembered she had promised Lena she would wait before sharing the news with everybody.

 

 

 

“No, thank you” Lena finally stood up. “I’m going to take a shower” she didn’t want Kara to see her like that but appreciated the blondes kind gesture.

 

 

 

Kara ducked her head, feeling the atmosphere shifting she walked out of the bathroom, “I will wait for you downstairs” her voice was small. Lena beat herself.

 

 

 

“Kara wait,” she began without knowing what to say, she didn’t want her to leave thinking she had done something wrong. “It’s just… I’m not used to having people around me or seeing me weak, I… I don’t know how to act” Lena admitted in defeat.

 

 

 

“I… I just want to help you” Kara had her head down before leaving the room. Lena brushed her teeth quickly and rinsed her mouth, she wrapped herself in a towel and went looking for Kara. She found her sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat beside her leaving some distance between them. Why was it so difficult? She thought.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Lena said, resting a tentative hand on Kara’s back. “You helped” she tried to smile.

 

 

 

“Really,” Kara asked not quite believing it, “It’s just I don’t know anything about pregnancy”

 

 

 

“Neither do I, we will figure this out, together” Lena sat closely taking Kara’s hand in her. “Now I really need a shower and after that, we need to leave because the trip to National City is way longer by the road than by the air” Lena smiled and retreated toward the bathroom.

 

 

 

The road was indeed, way longer, at some point Kara almost wanted to fly the car back home. But it would have been difficult to explain if someone had seen them. So she suffered through it. At least she was with Lena and they could talk.

 

 

 

When Lena finally parked her car in front of Kara’s building, Alex was there waiting for them. She smiled brightly when she spotted them in the car. Lena rested her hand on Kara’s thigh.

 

 

 

“Wait” She whispered not sure about what was coming next.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

 

 

 

“You sure you want to tell her?” Lena nodded in Alex direction.

 

 

 

“She is my sister, I trust her” Kara smiled reassuringly.

 

 

 

“Ok, let’s drop the bomb then,” Lena said before exiting the car.

 

 

 

“Hey girls, how was your sexcapade?” Alex asked joining them near the car. Kara was bright red and Lena ducked her head. Alex caught their reactions and laughed. “Finally!”

 

 

 

“Stop it Alex please” Kara whined, Lena watched them smiling and wondering how Kara could be so confident in her Supergirl suit, (and in the bedroom, she lately discovered) and so shy in front of her sister.

 

 

 

“Can we go upstairs, before someone hears you?” Lena said, beginning to walk toward the building and holding Kara’s hand.

 

 

 

When they were in Kara’s apartment they sat on the couch, Alex patiently waited for them to talk, she could see something was bothering them.

 

 

 

“We have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to talk about it to anyone” Kara began, looking at Lena for confirmation she could proceed. Lena nodded, mouthing “tell her”.

 

 

 

“I promise, what’s going on?” Alex began to be nervous.

 

 

 

Kara took a deep breath “Lena’s pregnant” she said quickly while exhaling. Lena and Kara held their hands and closely watched Alex’s reaction.

 

 

 

“What? How? What did you do?” She asked in a rapid succession, pointing an accusing finger toward Kara. Lena looked at the two sisters. Kara lifted her free hand in surrender.

 

 

 

“Nothing, I swear, it’s not mine” Kara was quick to say.

 

 

 

“How could it be Kara’s?” Lena asked doubtfully.

 

 

 

“We never know with this one,” Alex said, relived somehow. “So what’s the plan now?”

 

 

 

“We decided to keep it,” Kara said with a bright smile, which reassured Lena on their decision and Kara pulled Lena tightly against her.

 

 

 

“I… I’m going to be an aunt,” Alex asked when she realized fully what really was happening.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Kara squealed, somehow dragging Lena along with her when she went to hug her sister. They found themselves engulfed in a weird hug. But Lena couldn't complain about it, she had been so scared to lose Kara and to be rejected. And now Kara wanted to have this child with her, and Alex was happy to become an aunt too.

 

 

 

How was she so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading tell me what you think.  
> I look for a beta, if anyone is interested please tell me in a comment. thank you.


End file.
